Ivresse et conséquences
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: La solitude est le pire ennemi des shinobis. Un soir, Iruka et Kakashi cherchent un peu de réconfort dans la compagnie de l'autre. Mais tout acte à ses conséquences. Yaoi, KakaIru et Spoil. Histoire complète. Antérieure à Errant dans les ténèbres.


Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Monsieur Kishimoto a accouché de ce beau bébé et je le lui laisse en lui tirant ma révérence.

Attention: Vous trouverez dans cette fic des spoils et du yaoi. Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité de nos jeunes lecteurs.

Cette histoire est en quelque sorte un prologue à "Errant dans les ténèbres". J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Ivresse et conséquences

xxx

Umino Iruka s'étira. La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Un à un, il rassembla tous les rouleaux de rapport de mission. Entre son travail en tant que meilleur docteur de Konoha, l'entraînement de Sakura et les obligations de Hokage, Tsunade-sama n'avait plus une minute à elle, alors, toujours volontaire pour aider les autres, Iruka l'aidait.

Toujours volontaire, tu parles! C'était plutôt qu'il préférait s'abrutir de travail au lieu de rentrer seul dans sa grande maison déserte. Iruka jeta un oeil par la fenêtre du petit bureau des aides du Hokage. La nuit était tombée sur Konoha. Il allait rentrer chez lui, préparerait à manger, ferait la vaisselle, lirait un peu et irait se coucher. Comme tous les soirs, comme hier, comme demain, et au réveil il sentirait encore ce froid mordant dans sa poitrine.

_Allons Iruka, reprends-toi !_

C'était vrai, il devait encore rendre ces rapports à Tsunade-sama. Les rapports sagement empilés dans ses bras, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le grand hall. Les employés étaient en train de partir. Il évita de justesse un jeune ninja blond. Le coeur d'Iruka se pinça. Naruto lui manquait tellement. Il avait l'impression de revivre les premiers temps de la mort de ces parents. Où qu'il aille il retrouvait des traces de son élève. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait surgir de nulle part en criant, mort de rire à l'idée d'avoir effrayé son professeur, puis avec désinvolture, lui demander de l'inviter au resto... Mais Naruto ne surgissait pas et le froid dans son coeur s'accentuait.

Essayant de se remettre les idées en place, Iruka continua son périple jusqu'au bureau du Hokage. Dans une situation pareille, les règles implacables de l'univers entraînent forcément une chute. Toute personne chargée de papiers en équilibre qu'il soit stable ou instable, ce facteur ne jouant aucunement dans le grand cycle de l'univers, vous le dira, ces papiers se suicident à la moindre occasion. L'occasion ici fut la présence d'un autre ninja sur le chemin d'Iruka. Avec la joie de papiers enfin libérés, les rouleaux s'éparpillèrent gaiement dans la pièce.

"Oh non! Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention !"

C'était un réflexe chez Iruka, peut-être dû à son passé de mauvais élève, il s'excusait en permanence, pour un oui, pour un non, pour un tremblement de terre, pour un rien.

Avec une fougue et une énergie peut croyable pour un homme qui venait de passer une journée à mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de petits turbulents, suivie de longues heures à lire et vérifier des rapports, Iruka se mit en quête de tous ses fugitifs.

Les retrouver tous fut relativement facile, mais les remettre tous dans ses bras se révéla un exercice beaucoup plus périlleux.

Comme par magie, les rouleaux furent posés un à un dans ses bras consentants. Le professeur releva les yeux et rencontra un oeil noir souriant.

"Kakashi-sensei !"

Tout à sa surprise, Iruka faillit en laisser retomber ses rouleaux mais se reprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jounin. Il fallait dire que les jounin étaient en ce moment très pris à vadrouiller à l'extérieur du village pour essayer de maintenir la réputation de Konoha, et puis, sans l'équipe n°7, Iruka et Kakashi se croisaient rarement.

Le sourire d'Iruka vacilla. Pauvre Kakashi, il devait se sentir tellement mal: il n'avait plus d'équipe, Naruto était parti avec Jiraya, Sakura étudiait avec Tsunade et Sasuke... Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru. Iruka ne pouvait pas se vanter de bien connaître Kakashi, mais il savait comment un homme qui mettait l'esprit d'équipe au rang des vertus cardinales d'un shinobi devait se sentir face à la désertion de Sasuke. Par tous les Hokage, il n'avait été que le maître de Sasuke pendant deux ans et déjà il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de faire cette folie, alors que devait ressentir Kakashi...

"Vous allez bien, Iruka-sensei ?"

"Hein?"

"Vous ne bougiez plus, alors je me demandais."

Iruka rougit.

"Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

"Vous avez terminé ?"

Iruka lui dédia un sourire.

"Enfin ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre ces rapports à Tsunade-sama !"

"Je m'apprêtais à manger un morceau... Enfin, si ça vous dit."

Iruka resta interloqué un moment. Kakashi n'était pas exactement un ninja sociable, plutôt le contraire, il n'avait jamais paru rechercher la compagnie des autres, préférant la tranquillité de son livre préféré. Sûrement sentait-il lui aussi la morsure de l'absence...

"Bien sûr. Je me dépêche."

Kakashi retrouva dans la pièce avec pour seule compagnie l'image du chaleureux sourire d'Iruka.

xxx

Le silence s'était installé entre eux. En tête à tête, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Iruka ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il se versait assez souvent du saké et rougissait plus qu'à son tour.

Petit à petit l'alcool relâchait sa tension et lui permettait de lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei, je crains d'être un bien mauvais compagnon."

"Non."

Pour deux shinobi, les sous-entendus étaient clairs, le pire compagnon est toujours la solitude, boire en silence en compagnie de quelqu'un du même village est toujours quelque chose de gagné contre le monstre froid.

Iruka sourit et leva un toast silencieux. Kakashi y répondit.

xxx

Iruka était de bonne humeur. L'alcool le mettait de bonne humeur. Kakashi observa ça d'un oeil amusé. Les soucis qui se lisaient dans ses yeux tout à l'heure dans la tour du Hokage avaient disparus, remplacés par un sourire juvénile qui rappelait celui de Naruto.

"Vous avez l'alcool gai, Iruka-sensei."

S'arrêtant au milieu de la rue déserte, Iruka lui lança un sourire de chat.

"Plus que ça, j'ai l'alcool farceur."

Le seul oeil visible de Kakashi montra une certaine incompréhension. Le sourire d'Iruka se fit encore plus malicieux. Il se pencha vers Kakashi et souffla dans son oreille. Un frisson d'étonnement et de plaisir parcourut le jounin. Iruka passa les bras autour de son cou.

"Quand je bois je deviens tout... bizarre; chuchota-t-il."

La température corporelle de Kakashi monta.

"En effet, j'ai lu des choses à ce sujet..."

La bouche d'Iruka était toujours collée à son oreille.

"Je... je..."

Kakashi le sentit trembler contre lui. Par tous les dieux de Konoha, il allait finir par avoir un saignement de nez!

"Je deviens complètement accro au..."

Oui, continue ! se dit Kakashi.

Soudain, Iruka disparut, remplacé par le vent froid de la nuit.

"Aux plaisanteries !"

A ce moment là, Kakashi se rendit compte que son sharingan était à nu.

"Mon bandeau."

Iruka prit le temps de lui tirer la langue avant de se mettre à courir de toit en toit en riant.

Kakashi grommela en promettant, foi de jounin que le jeune chuunin ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

xxx

Iruka avait réussi à maintenir une distance correcte entre Kakashi et lui. Ce dernier avait l'avantage de l'endurance, mais Iruka avait l'expérience du terrain. Il avait été un petit plaisantin dans sa jeunesse et connaissait mille et une façons d'échapper à ses poursuivant. Plus tard en tant que professeur, il avait mis ces connaissances à profit pour rattraper Naruto. Alors balader le jounin à travers toutes les forêts de Konoha n'était pas bien difficile. Mais il commençait à s'épuiser, l'alcool et la course ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

La fatigue lui fit faire une erreur fatale. Il posa pied en terre une seconde. Ce fut une seconde de trop. Un dôton (sort de terre) le projeta à terre.

"Attrapé !"

Kakashi s'assit au dessus d'Iruka et récupéra son bandeau frontal. On pouvait dire que l'enseignant lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Nom d'un Hokage, il l'avait même essoufflé. Il avait du mal à se souvenir du dernier ennemi qui l'avait essoufflé ainsi. Tout à sa respiration, Kakashi ne prêta pas assez d'attention à sa proie. En une seconde, il se retrouva le dos contre la terre, un Iruka souriant le chevauchant.

Un point pour le chuunin.

"Youhou, j'ai gagné !" cria Iruka en défaisant sa queue de cheval.

Il secoua ses cheveux en arrière, sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il était assis sur le ventre de Kakashi. Il baissa les yeux et frémit. Un oeil noir et un oeil rouge le dévisageaient. Soudain une grande vague de chaleur pénétra son corps, embrumant son esprit. Il voulait voir ces yeux de plus près. Se léchant les babines, Iruka se pencha vers ces yeux étranges, cet oeil noir et brillant qui reflétait la lumière des étoiles et cet oeil rouge qui semblait vous transpercer.

La chaleur de son corps augmenta et une étrange sensation prit forme dans son estomac, comme une faim grandissante. Son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration se fit haletante. La faim dans ses entrailles ne cessait de grandir.

Soudain s'en fut trop. Affamé, Iruka défit le masque du génie et se jeta sur ses lèvres. L'étrange ivresse se communiqua à Kakashi, se répercutant dans tout son corps.

Leur baiser était sauvage, une succession de morsures et coups de langue. Leurs mains tremblaient et s'empoignaient avec ferveur, se griffant, essayant de retenir la chair de l'autre. Très vite les vêtements furent une gène, ils avaient besoin de sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, d'apaiser en l'autre cette chaleur qui les consumait. Fébriles, malhabiles, les mains retirèrent les lambeaux de vêtements, déchirant, froissant, agrippant.

Enfin ils étaient nus mais le contact de leur peau ne faisait qu'exacerber cette chaleur, plus ils se touchaient et plus ils brûlaient. Inlassablement leurs mains se parcouraient, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs cris retentissaient.

Iruka avait la fièvre, son corps entier tremblait, ses joues brûlaient. La faim était tellement grande, tellement immense. Il regarda Kakashi sous lui, transporté par la même fièvre, tremblant de la même faim. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se perdirent dans l'océan du besoin. D'une main tremblante, Iruka se positionna au-dessus du sexe de Kakashi. Il se laissa glisser d'un mouvement fluide. La douleur n'était rien comparée au besoin qui le torturait, le forçant à prendre son partenaire chaque fois plus profondément en lui.

Mus par une force animale et sauvage, les deux amants se mouvaient à un rythme frénétique, le brun, la tête rejetée, les mains solidement appuyées sur les cuisses de Kakashi chevauchait vague après vague de faim et de plaisir mêlé. Sous lui, les yeux mi-clos, le jounin regardait son partenaire se donner au rythme dévorant de la passion. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de bronze avec fièvre, comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

La faim se faisait de plus en plus forte, dévorant leur âme, perturbant les battements de leur coeurs. Le rythme se fit plus rapide encore, des cris plus animaux échappaient de leurs gorges, les mains s'accrochaient à leur chair brûlante, les tremblements se succédaient. En un seul instant, la faim disparu et le plaisir déferla sur eux, vague après vague, raidissant leurs corps, altérant leurs visages, nourrissant leurs cris.

Libérés, épuisés, hébétés, les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, les membres encore tremblants.

xxx

Sa main était chaude. Comme si elle était restée au soleil trop longtemps. Iruka essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la douleur le força immédiatement à les refermer.

- Réveillé?

Qui est-ce qui criait comme ça dans son oreille? Pourquoi est-ce que chacun des muscles de son pauvre corps le faisait souffrir?

Quelque chose fut glissé entre ses lèvres.

- Avalez.

Etourdi par la douleur, Iruka obéit. La petite pilule glissa le long de son oesophage aidée par l'eau qu'on lui mit dans la bouche... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange... L'eau... Il buvait l'eau des lèvres de quelqu'un!

Iruka ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Et les referma aussitôt, la lumière était aveuglante. Il laissa le temps à ses yeux de commencer à s'habituer. Il ouvrit les yeux progressivement. La douleur commençait à s'éloigner.

- Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants.

L'air resta coincé dans la gorge d'Iruka. Souriant, complètement nu, détendu, Kakashi Hatake était à moitié allongé à ses côtés.

Par les dieux de la rivière, il n'avait encore jamais vu le mystérieux soldat d'élite sans son masque. Il était vraiment beau, ses lèvres fines, ce sourire...

Les yeux pleins de malice de Kakashi lui apprirent qu'il était en train de le lorgner sans retenue. La honte embrasa le visage d'Iruka et la différence de température entre ses joues et le reste de son corps lui apprit qu'il était nu. La température de son visage grimpa encore.

Résumons la situation, il était nu aux côtés d'un Kakashi tout aussi nu au milieu de... Où étaient-ils ? Iruka jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux alentours.

Son visage pâlit quand il se rendit compte.

"Le temple de la panthère !"

"Hmm ?" s'enquit Kakashi.

"Au milieu de la Foret de la Mort !"

Kakashi ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre où il voulait en arriver.

"Le temple de la panthère est le seul endroit sûr de la Foret de la Mort. Si on s'était arrêté ne serait-ce que quelques mètres plus loin on ne se serait jamais réveillé."

"Oh !"

Kakashi ne semblait pas troublé le moins du monde par le danger auquel ils avaient échappé.

"On dit que le premier Hokage a scellé un démon dans ce temple et depuis les animaux les plus féroces refusent de mettre la patte dans son territoire de peur de réveiller sa colère."

"Je ne savais pas que l'exhibitionnisme était votre dada, Iruka-sensei."

Le visage du professeur prit la couleur d'une belle tomate. Un sourire dévorant orna les lèvres de Kakashi.

Cherchant à éviter les yeux du jounin, Iruka se rendit compte du merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le temple avait été construit au milieu d'une petite clairière, aux côtés d'un lac d'eau scintillante. L'air était chaud contre sa peau, la fragrance des fleurs titillait ses narines, le chant des oiseaux caressait ses oreilles, et les regards de Kakashi réchauffaient sa peau. Trop chaud...

"Si on allait se baigner !"

Kakashi regarda le chuunin, quelque peu intrigué. Il aurait cru qu'à son réveil le jeune professeur aurait pris la fuite...

Avec une grâce féline, le jounin se leva, permettant à Iruka d'admirer chacun des détails de son superbe corps de dieu grec.

Par tous les dieux de ses ancêtres, il fallait qu'il se retienne de saigner du nez !

"Oi, Iruka !"

Kakashi était déjà entré dans l'eau. Rouge, incapable de marcher normalement sous le regard du jounin, Iruka courut et plongea dans les eaux scintillantes du lac.

Iruka ne portait pas en vain le nom de dauphin, l'eau avait toujours été son élément, et il nageait à la perfection. Il avait obtenu son nom quand sa mère, alors en mission avait perdu les eaux près d'un lac. Seule, sans moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit, elle avait accouché dans l'eau pour supporter au mieux le poids de son enfant. Le bébé était venu au monde comme un jeune dauphin dans l'eau.

"Une course, Kakashi ?"

Iruka avait encore ce sourire plein de malice. A croire que l'alcool n'avait pas encore été éliminé de son système. Ou peut-être que tout comme lui il refusait de revenir à la triste réalité, à cette solitude glaciale qui leur rongeait le coeur. Kakashi accepta.

L'issue de la course fut très incertaine, mais au tout dernier moment, le susnommé dauphin réussit à dépasser l'épouvantail des volatils ennemis de Konoha, résultant en un imbroglio de membres lorsque ce dernier lui arriva dessus.

Dès que leurs peaux se touchèrent, les sensations de la nuit dernière resurgirent.

Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'autre, revivant cette passion, cette faim. Le souffle des deux hommes était troublé non par la course, mais par la course du sang dans leurs veines. Presque inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent du rivage.

Cette fois ils firent les choses lentement, avec une douceur exacerbante, caressant, léchant, titillant. Les ronronnements de plaisir emplirent la clairière. Puis ce fut la douceur d'après l'amour, la tranquillité qui mène au sommeil.

xxx

"Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, Hokage-sama !"

Cela commençait à devenir problématique. Ils cherchaient depuis trois heures déjà et Kakashi n'était nul part. Cette mission était bigrement importante!

"Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !"

Tsunade retira le voile au-dessus de la boule de cristal. Elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement, mais là c'était une urgence. Elle composa les signes, concentra son chakra et ouvrit les yeux.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Un image apparut, mais brouillée, comme si des parasites interféraient. Elle disparut aussitôt. Etrange.

xxx

"L'exhibitionnisme est vraiment votre dada !"

Kakashi s'était réveillé sur une très jolie vision, un Iruka complètement nu lui ramenant des fraises des bois. Ses joues avaient pris la même couleur que les fruits. Tout à fait seyant.

Seuls au monde, ils se nourrirent de fruit avant de faire l'amour encore une fois. Iruka se surprit à souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, loin des soucis, loin des problèmes, loin des obligations.

xxx

"Ça y est !"

L'image de la boule de cristal était enfin claire. Les joues de Tsunade trahirent une très légère rougeur.

"Attendez encore une heure et relâchez l'aigle brun. "

Le Hokage se hâta de désactiver la boule de cristal et de la recouvrir de son voile. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses.

xxx

Le cri d'un oiseau de proie déchira le ciel et la paix dans la petite clairière. Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'oiseau et son visage redevint sérieux. L'interlude était terminé, ils étaient chassés du jardin d'Eden.

"Il faut que j'y aille" dit-il en chassant ses vêtements dans la clairière.

Iruka soupira et commença à chercher ses vêtements lui aussi. Avant même qu'il ne les ait tous retrouvés Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Il soupira plus profondément et s'habilla.

Le génie réapparu derrière lui, son seul oeil visible courbé dans un sourire, une main se frottant la tête.

"Maaa... Il semblerait que je ne retrouve pas le chemin..."

Souriant, Iruka le ramena vers la ville.

xxx

Cela faisait plus d'un mois, et depuis, chaque nuit, Iruka rejouait en rêve les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas vu Kakashi depuis. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux. C'était juste l'égarement d'une nuit d'ivresse, rien de plus. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à en convaincre son corps. Chaque fibre de son être appelait le contact de Kakashi, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, son sexe, ses cheveux. Chaque nuit il redessinait chacun de ses contours dans son lit...

Iruka soupira et poussa la porte du hall du bout de son pied. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur les rouleaux qu'il avait entre les mains. Avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment il allait encore tous les envoyer par terre.

"Yo !" fit une voix derrière son dos.

Tous les rouleaux se précipitèrent sur le sol, roulant dans tous les sens.

"Kakashi !"

L'homme de ses rêves venait de se matérialiser derrière lui, le visage fatigué, les vêtements sales, son unique oeil cerné et son odeur dissimulée par celle du sang. Les yeux d'Iruka se remplirent de tendresse et de compassion.

"Mission difficile ?"

"Oh, la routine. Faudrait pas les ramasser avant que quelqu'un ne glisse dessus ?"

Merde, les rouleaux !

Suivant la loi de la fatalité, leurs mains se posèrent bien sûr sur le même rouleau au même moment.

"Excusez-moi !"

Iruka était rouge. Son corps avait chanté de joie quand il avait sentit les doigts de Kakashi sur sa peau.

"J'ai juste mon rapport à rendre. On mange quelque part ?"

La raison d'Iruka lui criait de répondre non, mais son corps gagna les élections à la majorité.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

xxx

Les oiseaux perchés sur l'arbre en face de la chambre d'Iruka saluaient joyeusement le lever du soleil. Dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, Iruka dormait, solidement accroché à un jounin aux cheveux argentés.

xxx

C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude. Chaque fois que Kakashi revenait de mission ils mangeaient ensemble et finissaient invariablement au lit. Iruka essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de relation il avait avec Kakashi.

S'il était raisonnable il se dirait que c'était du réconfort mutuel. Ils se tenaient chaud et voilà. Mais Iruka n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Plus il passait de temps avec le génie au Sharingan plus il appréciait le jounin, ses mimiques, sa voix, ses actions, son rire, ses mains, son visage... Et puis, il devait l'avouer, il était complètement accro. Faire l'amour avec Kakashi c'était comme décrocher les étoiles, voler dans un ciel embrasé de couleurs, nager dans un océan translucide... Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça s'arrête un jour. Mais ça s'arrêterait éventuellement. Il le savait. Il n'était qu'Iruka Umino, simple chuunin, comment pouvait-il espérer garder un génie comme Kakashi auprès de lui. Et puis il y avait les rêves stupides d'Iruka: fonder une famille. Il se voyait mal demander à Kakashi si ça lui dirait d'adopter un enfant... Bien sûr, étant tous deux mâles, en faire un était encore plus problématique. Iruka rit doucement en imaginant la tête de Kakashi s'il lui annonçait qu'il voulait un enfant.

On frappa à la porte. Le soldat d'élite était revenu de mission.

xxx

Kakashi fut réveillé par le départ précipité d'Iruka. Encore ensommeillé, il se frotta les yeux. Lentement il se dirigea vers les toilettes. La tête au dessus de la cuvette, Iruka vomissait tripes et boyaux. Quand son estomac eut fini de se vider, il accepta la serviette que lui tendit Kakashi.

"Désolé !"

"Quelque chose qui est mal passé ?"

Iruka se refusa à lui dire que ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il vomissait régulièrement.

"Sûrement."

xxx

C'était la première fois que Kakashi attendait Iruka après ses cours. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il se payait le luxe d'avoir quelques jours de repos.

Iruka. Kakashi se mit à penser au jeune chuunin. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il finissait une mission c'était la première chose à laquelle il pensait, rentrer voir Iruka. Le jeune professeur était comme une drogue pour lui, ses mimiques, sa voix, ses actions, son rire, ses mains, son visage; il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui. C'était... perturbant. Il n'avait encore jamais connu ça. Il avait eu beaucoup de relations auparavant, mais jamais aucune personne n'avait autant occupé son esprit. Peut-être était-ce la vieillesse, peut-être ressentait-il le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un, une personne pour le réchauffer quand il revenait glacé et plein de sang...

La cloche sonna et les enfants sortirent dans un ouragan de cris extasiés. Il regarda son chuunin sourire aux enfants. Il n'avait pas remarqué hier en revenant de mission qu'il avait si mauvaise mine. Une indigestion?

Comme au ralenti, il vit le sourire d'Iruka vaciller et son corps trembler avant de tomber. En un instant il rattrapa le chuunin.

xxx

Il y avait des gens autour de lui. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

"Enfin réveillé, Iruka."

La voix de Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama !"

Il se redressa d'un coup, mais ses muscles protestèrent et il retomba contre l'oreiller. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir il était dans l'infirmerie attenante au bureau du Hokage.

"Bon, tout le monde dehors, Kakashi, tu restes."

Tsunade aida Iruka à s'installer correctement pendant que tout le monde sortait.

Dès que la porte se ferma son visage devint très sérieux.

"Les médecins sont venus me trouver parce qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. "

Ça commence mal, se dit Iruka.

"J'ai eu du mal, mais je crois avoir commencé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle."

Elle prit le temps de planter ses yeux dans les grands yeux d'Iruka.

"As-tu eu des relations sexuelles non protégées dans les derniers mois ?"

Iruka respira de travers et se mit à tousser.

"Tsunade-sama !"

"Réponds-moi !"

"Ou... oui."

Tsunade ferma les yeux.

"D'accord. Est-ce que l'un de ces relations a eu lieu dans le temple de la panthère ?"

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent.

"Oui... mais qu'est-ce que..."

"Iruka, tu es enceinte."

La voix d'Iruka mourut au bord de ses lèvres.

"Ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment inconnue dans le monde des shinobis, pour des raisons de sang et de techniques, il y eu plus que souvent des grossesses masculines, mais la plupart du temps cela implique des heures de rituel et beaucoup de chakra."

Elle regarda Iruka. Il était toujours hébété.

"J'imagine que tu n'avais pas dans l'idée de former une famille toute de suite. Mon hypothèse la plus vraisemblable est que le démon-panthère scellé dans le temple s'est servi de toi pour s'incarner, il a pris les deux premiers humains en âge de procréer qui passaient par là et les a aidé à concevoir. Ensuite, il s'est tranquillement incarné dans la nouvelle vie."

Kakashi vit le kunai trop tard, il allait atteindre le ventre d'Iruka. Soudain, une décharge de chakra arrêta l'arme. Kakashi leva les yeux. Les pupilles d'Iruka étaient fines et verticales comme celles des chats. Des crocs ornaient sa bouche ouverte sur un grognement animal. En une seconde, Iruka redevint lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

"La panthère se protège contre toute agression. Je ne conseillerai pas l'avortement. Bon trêve de plaisanteries, il va falloir aider ce bébé, le pouvoir de la panthère est une bonne aide, mais des hormones, des vitamines etc. ne seront pas de trop."

Tsunade commença à écrire tout ça sur papier.

Iruka était complètement ailleurs. Enceinte! Un bébé! Dans son ventre !

"Bon, Kakashi, tu passeras prendre tout ça à l'hôpital et tu pourras raccompagner Iruka chez lui."

De toute évidence le Hokage savait qu'Iruka n'avait pas fait un bébé tout seul.

xxx

Kakashi apporta un verre d'eau à Iruka. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu dans son propre lit. La nouvelle l'avait choqué. C'était un euphémisme. Pilule après pilule, Iruka pris ses médicaments, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

xxx

Iruka avait encore passé une heure dans la salle de bain. Kakashi avait été jeter un oeil la dernière fois. Iruka passait des heures à regarder son ventre dans la glace de la salle de bain, essayant de voir l'imperceptible déformation de son abdomen.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que le professeur vivait comme un zombi, son cerveau semblait ne toujours pas avoir assimilé l'idée qu'il allait avoir un enfant. La seule chose à laquelle il prêtait vraiment attention c'était quand ils faisaient l'amour. Là au moins, Iruka était actif, il ne se contentait pas d'exister comme une brindille emportée par le courant.

Kakashi avait eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier le brun récemment. Tsunade avait déclaré qu'il aurait comme mission d'aider Iruka à s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation. Une façon de bien faire comprendre à Kakashi qu'elle savait qui était le père du bébé.

Le future maman se mit au lit, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

Bon, ça commençait à bien faire !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Iruka cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son amant.

"Rien."

"Ça fait une semaine que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne veux pas du bébé ?"

"Si !"

Iruka mit les mains autour de son abdomen pour protéger son bébé.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Ils étaient allongés, l'un en face de l'autre, dans la chaude lumière de la veilleuse, dans le confort de sa chambre. Peut-être pouvait-il se laisser aller.

"J'ai... J'ai peur."

Les mains de Kakashi se posèrent sur son dos, chaudes et tendres et commencèrent à le caresser. Iruka prit sa force dans la chaleur de ces deux mains.

"J'ai peur de leurs réactions..."

Les mains continuaient de tracer d'apaisants chemins sur son dos.

"Les parents refuseront qu'un homme tel que moi enseigne quoi que ce soit à leurs enfants... Et puis..."

Les mains continuaient leur douce tache, Iruka rassembla son courage.

"Et puis Naruto... comment vais-je lui expliquer? Est-ce qu'il ne me trouvera pas... dégoûtant ?"

Iruka cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller. Penser à la réaction des gens suffisait à le rendre malade d'angoisse.

Kakashi prit son amant dans ses bras avec toute la douceur possible.

"Naruto sera super content d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. J'imagine qu'il essaiera de lui apprendre ses techniques stupides avant même qu'il n'ait appris à marcher. Et puis il l'emmènera manger des ramens..."

Iruka se mit à sourire. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Kakashi.

"Quant aux villageois... Ils s'y feront. Ils seront bien forcés. De toutes façons tu es l'une des personnes les plus appréciées du village après le Hokage."

"Arrête de plaisanter."

L'étau des bras de Kakashi se resserra encore.

"Je ne plaisante pas. Tout le monde connaît Iruka-sensei, celui qui est toujours là pour aider les gens, pour travailler tard, pour redonner le sourire à un enfant..."

Iruka rougit.

"Idiot !" dit-il à son amant tout en cachant la tête dans ses bras.

Kakashi déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur le front de son amant.

xxx

Le lit était vide. Une fois de plus. Iruka grommela. Ras-le-bol! C'était décidé, aujourd'hui Kakashi et lui allaient avoir une longue conversation. Iruka sauta du lit.

xxx

Comme tous les matins, Kakashi était assis devant le mémorial. Ses yeux étaient tristes, si tristes. Comme tous les matins, il se souvenait de son arrogance, de sa stupidité, d'Obito, de tous ses camarades tombés au combat.

"Bonjour Kakashi."

Iruka se tenait derrière lui, vêtu d'un de ses nouveaux kimonos. Au vu de la croissance du bébé, Iruka et Kakashi avaient décidés que les kimonos seraient beaucoup plus pratiques que les vêtements du chuunin.

"Bonjour Iruka."

"Encore là."

Le reproche était évident dans la voix d'Iruka. Pourtant, si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien lui, non?

"J'honore les morts tous les matins."

Iruka posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais. Mais est-ce que tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?"

Les yeux de Kakashi se durcirent.

"Ce sont mes camarades !"

"Et ils seraient heureux de te voir heureux! Pas de te voir passer des heures à te torturer pour des choses qui appartiennent au passé."

Iruka s'était mis à crier.

"Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas les oublier, mais fais un peu plus confiance à ton coeur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus la pierre sous les yeux tout le temps que tu vas les oublier."

Iruka enveloppa son amant de ses bras.

"Les morts n'ont pas besoin de tes bras chauds, moi oui."

La voix d'Iruka n'était qu'un soupir à son oreille, comme si ce dernier en avait honte.

"Maaa, Iruka-sensei est-ce que par hasard vous seriez en train de me dire que je devrais plutôt honorer les vivants tous les matins ?"

Iruka rougit et le rire chaud de Kakashi retentit dans l'air matinal.

xxx

Il a mis sur le mur au-dessus du berceau une photo de Naruto.

Avec ses cheveux en brosse il trouve qu'il est beau

Dans la chambre du gosse, bravo.

Déjà l'épouvantail sur le papier peint,

Je trouvais ça étrange, je dis rien.

Elles me font marrer ses idées loufoques

Depuis qu'il est en cloque.

Il se réveille la nuit, veut manger des fraises

Il a des envies balaises.

Il use les miroirs à se regarder dedans

A se trouver bizarre, tout le temps.

Quand je promène mes mains de l'autre côté de son dos

Je sens comme des coups de poings, ça bouge.

Je lui dis t'es un jardin, une fleur, un ruisseau

Alors il devient toute rouge.

Faut bien dire ce qui est moi aussi je débloque

Depuis qu'il est en cloque.

xxx

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte à... deux heures du matin!

"Je vais le tuer !"

Kakashi était de très mauvaise humeur quand on le réveillait à deux heures du matin.

"Non, tu ne tueras personne !"

Enfilant sa robe de chambre au dessus de son corps distendu par la grossesse, Iruka descendit l'escalier pour ouvrir la porte avant que son cher et tendre ne refasse le portrait de l'impudent.

Iruka ouvrit la porte et une masse orange se jeta sur lui.

"Iruka-sensei !"

Naruto enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son sensei. Il était revenu à Konoha! Mais le torse de son sensei était étrangement bombé. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière.

Iruka regarda les yeux de son élève préféré s'arrondir autant que son ventre après ses 6 mois de grossesse.

Kakashi apparut en haut de l'escalier.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Pervers ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Iruka-sensei ?"

Naruto était là, doigt levé, pose accusatrice.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ? Il est deux heures du matin."

Naruto arrêta de faire le mauvais oeil à son sensei pervers et se retourna vers Iruka.

"Je viens juste de rentrer. L'ermite pervers avait des choses à discuter avec la Vieille. Vous m'avez manqué."

Iruka attrapa Naruto dans un câlin plein de tendresse. Il avait encore grandi pendant ses errances avec Jiraya. Par tous les Hokage, comme il lui avait manqué.

"Qu'est-ce que Kakashi-sensei fait là ?"

Iruka rougit. Il était donc déjà temps pour cette conversation.

"Que dirais-tu d'en parler demain ? Il est tard, je vais préparer un lit."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le berceau dans la chambre d'amis. Il lança un regard méfiant à Kakashi quand celui-ci repartit se coucher dans la chambre d'Iruka, mais il épargna toutes ces questions à son père de substitution. La Vieille avait été claire sur ce point, il ne devait pas fatiguer Iruka.

xxx

"Vous attendez un bébé !"

Les yeux de Naruto étaient aussi ronds que son bol de riz devant lui. Il regarda le ventre d'Iruka bien visible sous le kimono et la taille de ses yeux grandit encore plus.

"Je... Je peux toucher ?"

Naruto était tout rouge. C'était la première fois qu'il avait près de lui quelqu'un qui attendait un enfant. Bien sûr, à la sortie des classes il avait parfois vu des femmes enceintes attendant leurs aînés, mais jamais il n'avait pu ne serait-ce que les approcher, elles mettaient leurs mains devant leurs ventres en reculant dès qu'elles le voyaient.

Iruka attrapa la main de Naruto et la posa sur son ventre. Tous deux attendirent en silence un moment avant que le bébé ne se manifeste, reconnaissant le renard. La bouche de Naruto était ouverte sur un O parfait.

"Oi, bébé, tu m'entends ?"

Un autre petit coup.

"Iruka-sensei, il m'a entendu !"

Le sourire de Naruto était aussi grand que le soleil.

Kakashi embrassa son amant rayonnant.

"Eurk ! Vous pourriez éviter d'être tout collants devant moi ! C'est dégoûtant, vous êtes des vieux, vous savez ! Beurk !"

Kakashi frappa son élève pour faire bonne mesure, mais Iruka souriait, il était si heureux que Naruto soit revenu. Même si c'était pour peu de temps.

xxx

Iruka se déplaça avec lenteur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"J'arrive."

Une silhouette encapuchonnée attendait devant sa porte.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Sasuke !"

"Puis-je entrer ?"

Iruka s'effaça pour laisser passer son ancien élève toujours encapuchonné.

"Tu es revenu !"

"Non, je suis venu vous prévenir."

Le visage de Sasuke était sérieux. Très sérieux. Ce fut le moment que choisit la bouilloire pour se mettre à siffler.

"Tu veux du thé ?"

Quelque peu déstabilisé de se voir proposer une boisson alors qu'il allait annoncer une terrifiante nouvelle avec le plus grave de ses regards de Uchiha, Sasuke acquiesça nonobstant.

"Thé vert ou jasmin ?"

"Vert."

Très tranquillement, avec la patience d'un amateur de thé chevronné, Iruka s'occupa du thé.

"Orochimaru veut l'enfant; annonça Sasuke tout de go quand son thé lui fut servi."

La tasse d'Iruka s'arrêta au bord de ses lèvres.

"Il a décidé que lui aussi voulait le pouvoir d'un démon incarné."

"Et tu es venu me le dire..."

Sasuke rougit dans la pénombre de sa capuche.

"Je..."

Iruka lui sourit.

En, silence, ils apprécièrent la chaleur et l'arôme du thé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Cela faisait deux fois déjà qu'Iruka avait fait une tête étrange.

"Je crois que le bébé veut te connaître, il n'arrête pas de donner des coups."

Sasuke regarda Iruka approcher avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur dans les yeux.

"Donne-moi ta main."

Comme un automate, atterré par la trahison de son propre corps, Sasuke tendit sa main. Le ventre d'Iruka était chaud et il sentit les minuscules coups contre sa main. Son visage laissa la place à l'émerveillement de sentir cette nouvelle vie. Iruka sourit, tous les adolescents étaient fascinés par le bébé dès qu'ils avaient posé la main sur son ventre.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke regarda Iruka sans comprendre.

"Est-ce que tu manges bien ?"

"Vous vous inquiétez pour moi !"

"Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi."

Sasuke baissa la tête.

"Est-ce... est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?"

Iruka lui sourit.

"Sakura s'entraîne énormément. Elle est devenu l'élève de Tsunade."

"Je sais."

"Kakashi... est toujours Kakashi. Quant à Naruto..."

Iruka prit le temps de regarder Sasuke.

"Il s'entraîne. Il a promis que quand il te ramènera nous ferons une fête de tous les diables."

" ... idiot..." chuchota Sasuke, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

"Je ne suis pas un putain d'handicapé !"

Iruka ferma la porte derrière lui et d'un pas rageur s'éloigna de chez lui.

Le dernier mois de sa grossesse pointait le bout de son nez et bon sang comme il était le bienvenu. Iruka était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus son corps lourd et difforme, il ne supportait plus que tout le monde le traite comme s'il était un vase Ming sur le point de se briser, il haïssait leurs sourires compatissants et leur volonté inébranlable de lui venir en aide. Il en avait marre !

Iruka s'arrêta une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Par les mille petits dieux de Konoha, il avait à peine fait le tour du pâté de maison que déjà il manquait d'air.

Son regard tomba sur son corps, son ventre proéminent, ses articulations gonflées, ses chevilles doublant de volume... Il ressemblait à une caricature de femme enceinte !

Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Iruka. Il était tellement difforme. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore retenir Kakashi auprès de lui ? Il était hideux.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du professeur.

Ce sont les hormones, dit la voix de la raison. Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Kakashi, Kakashi qui souriait mais ne disait jamais ce qui lui passait par la tête. Kakashi qui restait auprès de lui mais ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il était un poids pour Kakashi, juste un chuunin stupide qui avait trouvé le moyen de tomber enceinte.

Iruka sanglotait dans la manche de son kimono. Il était fatigué, usé. Il ne voulait plus être enceinte. Il en avait marre, na ! Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était en train de se comporter comme un gamin, mais il était tellement fatigué.

"Iruka-san."

Essuyant à la va-vite ses larmes sur sa manche, Iruka se retourna.

"Oui."

"Tsunade-hime veut vous voir. Par ici je vous prie."

Iruka suivit le shinobi. C'était un des ninja au service du Hokage. Il l'avait déjà vu avant... n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose clochait. Le bébé n'était pas content.

Ils étaient sortis des zones habitées.

"Où m'emmenez-vous ?"

"Tsunade-hime a dit que le palais du Hokage était un endroit trop risqué."

Le shinobi continua à avancer. Ses cheveux ondulaient comme des serpents de jais. Le bébé n'était vraiment pas content.

_Ok, Iruka, concentre-toi !_

En silence, il composa les signes et malaxa son chakra. Quand le shinobi devant lui contourna la muraille d'enceinte, il créa le clone.

Priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'autre ne s'aperçoive pas de la substitution, Iruka se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

"Voyons, Iruka-sensei, vous croyez vraiment que je me laisserai berner par un tour aussi stupide ?"

Merde, il était sur ses traces. Usant de toutes ses connaissances acquises durant sa jeunesse mouvementée, Iruka s'acharna à faire perdre du terrain à son poursuivant.

_J'ai... J'ai gagné quelques minutes !_

Iruka se mordit le pouce.

"Invocation !"

Pakkun apparut.

"Va chercher Kakashi ! ... Merde, il m'a déjà retrouvé."

Iruka se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps!

xxx

Bon sang, tous ses membres tremblaient sous la pression de la course effrénée. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Par tous les Hokage, il avait besoin d'un endroit sûr où se planquer.

"Iruka-san, ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher..."

La voix du ninja était rauque comme celle d'un corbeau.

Il me faut un endroit sûr...

_Par ici!_

La voix était comme un grognement dans sa tête.

Qui?

_Par ici!_

Bon, il avait le choix entre un ninja à la solde d'Orochimaru et une voix inconnue qui hurlait dans sa tête...

Et puis zut, l'inconnu lui tendait les bras.

Iruka se remit à courir comme un dératé, la voix dans sa tête le pressant sans relâche.

Son poursuivant le rattrapait, dans quelques secondes il serait là.

_Dépêche-toi, on est presque arrivé !_

Une pierre décida de barrer la route à Iruka, le faisant trébucher. C'était fini, son poursuivant allait le rattraper et...

Le dit poursuivant se cogna contre une barrière invisible.

Iruka se releva et regarda autour de lui.

... Le temple de la panthère.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un liquide épais et chaud lui couler entre les cuisses.

xxx

Kakashi courait, Tsunade et Shizune sur ses traces. C'était une chance que le Hokage soit passé à la maison au moment où Pakkun était arrivé.

"Iruka !"

Le chuunin était adossé contre un arbre, le visage tordu de douleur. N'écoutant que son instinct, Kakashi courut vers Iruka.

"J'ai perdu les eaux !"

Il était paniqué.

"Tsunade-sama est là."

Il se retourna et la terreur s'inscrivit sur son visage quand il vit Shizune frapper sur une sorte de barrière invisible et Tsunade faire face à un Orochimaru étrangement très mécontent.

"Iruka, il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce que les anbu arrivent."

"Je peux pas !"

La main d'Iruka agrippa fortement celle de son amant.

"Le bébé a décidé de sortir."

_Reste calme, Kakashi, reste calme !_

"Il faut que j'aille dans l'eau !"

Kakashi contempla le père de son bébé avec des yeux ronds.

"Aide-moi au lieu de rester planté là !"

Ce furent les pires moments de la vie du ninja copieur. Bien que Tsunade lui ait répété après coup que tout s'était déroulé en à peine une heure, Kakashi resta toute sa vie persuadé qu'il était resté là des heures durant, Iruka agrippé à sa main, l'eau teintée de sang, les contractions à chaque fois plus proches, les insultes plus féroces à chaque nouvelle contraction.

Puis le cri d'Iruka avait déchiré le ciel tandis qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces. La main de Kakashi n'était plus qu'un bleu géant et quelque chose commença à sortir.

Kakashi réceptionna son fils, rouge, collant, fripé. Tout seul l'enfant cria de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, la barrière tomba et Shizune se précipita pour s'occuper d'Iruka et de son fils.

Hébété, Kakashi regarda l'assistante du Hokage nettoyer le bébé et le tendre à Iruka. Le visage fatigué du chuunin s'éclaira dès qu'il eut son fils dans les bras.

"Comment allez-vous l'appeler, Iruka-san ?"

"Byakko, comme le père de Kakashi."

Il leva des yeux remplis d'amour vers l'homme de sa vie et soudain, Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il avança vers sa famille et se pencha vers Iruka.

"Je t'aime, Iruka" chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Iruka lui sourit et le soleil paru pâle à côté de l'éclat du chuunin.

"Je t'aime Kakashi Hatake."

--Owari--

Au fait, la chanson parodiée sans grand talent de ma part est bien sûr "En cloque" de Renaud.


End file.
